Question: $ -0.8 - \dfrac{14}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{14}{8} = -1.75$ Now we have: $ -0.8 - 1.75 = {?} $ $ -0.8 - 1.75 = -2.55 $